Oh Little Playmate
by cooler-then-ice
Summary: "Oh little playmate,Come out and play with me,And bring your dollies 3,Slide down my rainbow,Into my cellar door,And we'll be jolly friends,Forever more,1 2 3 4!" Its playtime again,as a serial killer reemerges.Can he save all 3 of his dollies this time?


**"Oh little playmate, **

**Come out and play with me,**

**And bring your dollies three, **

**Slide down my rainbow,**

**Into my cellar door, **

**And we'll be jolly friends, **

**Forever more, **

**One, two, three, four!"**

**A children's song, warped into a serial killer's playtime. **

**_Come out and play with me. _**

* * *

><p>"This better be worth my time, Lestrade," Sherlcok mutterred, ducking under the yellow tape. The last three murders had been to boring for him; he'd solved them within minutes of arriving on the scene.<p>

"Oh don't worry, it will be," Lestrade replied, directing him towards the bodies. There was something in the way that he said that, in the way that he was holding himself, that told me this was particualarly gruesome.

"Lestrade," I greeted, following behind Sherlock. He nodded to me, continuing to explain to Sherlock what had happened.

"The bruising on their neck indicates-"

"Yes, I think I've got it from here, thank you," Sherlock snapped. I looked down at the body-bodies-and gasped.

Two bodies, a man and a women. They had light bruising around their necks from strangulations-faint lines indicate it was done by a scarf or some other sort of fabric. However, they weren't dark enough, that wasn't the cause of death. Judging from the depth of the cuts on their skin, they had bled out. There were slices on their cheeks-cut in the shape of grins. The women, who was wearing a dress, had slashes on her arms and legs, with a word under each-_one, two, three, four. _He could nearly garuntee that under the man's clothes was the exact same. They had been dead for at least ten hours, and then moved here, after he had washed off all their blood-had to be able to see the cuts clearly, now didn't we?

"Yeah, it is pretty brutal," Lestrade winced. I shook my head, trying to see it clearer. I stepped closer to the bodies and Sherlock glanced up at me.

"What is it John?" I blinked, still staring that the two people on the ground.

"Tell me about them," I asked Lestrade. He glanced at me questioning before sighing.

"Dr. and Mrs. Greyton, they were visiting London, staying at-"

"Unimportant," I interrupted. "Why where they here? They weren't staying long, they left their kids at home alone. Why?"

"John how the hell did you know that?" Sherlock asked, his microscope still between his face and Mrs. Greyton's neck.

"Two daughters. We don't know why they were here. John, did you know them?"

"Hmm, a sense of humor then. Good for him," I mumbled. I sighed and bent down next to Dr. Greyton, untucking the left side of his shirt. "Shit. Lestrade, get a security detail on the kids right now."

"Wha-"

"NOW!" I stood up and stared him down. He jogged off to tell someone to take care of the kids.

"John? What is this?" I looked up and saw Sherlock looking at the marking. I stared at him for a while.

"Its an apple tree, Sherlock. Now, will you give me the note you just removed from his pocket?" Sherlock frowned at me, and handed the note.

I opened it and winced at the familiar handwriting. Hadn't improved much.

I looked up as Lestrade walked over, looking very defeated. "Did either of them make it?" He sighed and shook his head, looking slightly scared. I could understand, he thought there was a psychopath on the loose, some mad man, with no regards towards human kind.

Oh, he didn't even know the half of what he had stumbled upon.

"John, you'd better tell me all you know, right now," Lestrade threatened. I gestured towards the body and he looked at the mark cut into the bodies side.

"Promise me I can help, because if you don't let me, I'll do it alone. And don't test me on that." I waited for him to nod in agreement, with no hesitation. I sighed and lifted my shirt slightly, just enough so he could see the scars on my side. I held out the note to them, after pulling my shirt back down, and I watched their disgusted expressions as they read it and I recalled the words.

_**Remember me, playmate? It's been so boring, hiding from you all these years. I miss you. Oh, and how is dear Harry? I miss her too, of course. I thought you might like to play again. Of course you wouldn't; you really did look pathetic when you cried last time. Ah well, that's children for you. I've grown up, Jonny, aren't you proud of me? No? Ah, what a shame. I'm quite proud of you, becoming a doctor and all. And then the war? Its just so hard to kill you, my dear, but you know I will get you. We'll make it like one of those video games (I wish we had those when we were younger, I could have learned so much from them), you get three lives. If you find me, I wont run this time, I'll just allow them to take me. But, if you don't, you're new dollies will have to play; but lets just leave dear Harry out this time, she'll kill herself eventually. Are you ready? **__**Come out and play with me, brother. **_

_** PS. Your little friends may help. I would **__**very**__**much like to meet your flatmate. And your little detective friend as well. But please leave Anderson with Donovan, his wife is out of town, they can keep eachother preoccupied. **_

_** PPS. Yes Jonny, I've been watching you. Still am, probably, provided I've gotten to the kids by now (and I know I have). Mycroft isn't the only one that likes to watch after his baby brother. I may not occupy a "minor part" of the British Government, but I still have my ways. See you soon? **_

_** PPPS. I know, I'm still so forgetful. But I just wanted to mention, yes I've left you clues. And yes, I know you already know most of them. Match them up would you? I want this round to be a good game.**_

* * *

><p><span>AN:Woah! Don't even know where that came from. I'll try and update soon, if I can. <span>

This is my first non-one-shot, so please, give me a bit of lee-way on the whole regular-update thing. Also tell me, would you like to see any specific couples or characters appear? Okay, thanks. 

REVIEW!

~cooler-then-ice. 


End file.
